


A Healer's Kiss

by SisterWulf1



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Jirou Kyouka, Bisexual Uraraka Ochako, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kirishima Eijirou, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Uraraka Ochako, Emo Tokoyami Fumikage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kaminari Denki is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Minor Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Musician Jirou Kyouka, Pining Kaminari Denki, Pining Kirishima Eijirou, Pining Shinsou Hitoshi, Pining Uraraka Ochako, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Iida Tenya, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Shinsou Hitoshi Needs a Hug, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Tokoyami Fumikage Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterWulf1/pseuds/SisterWulf1
Summary: (Y/n) is a sweet and kind girl, born with an incredibly rare quirk. She can mend broken bones with a touch and heal cuts with a kiss. When her grandmother Recovery Girl asks her to be her apprentice at UA High, (Y/n) is ecstatic and books the first flight from America to Japan. When she arrives, it causes quite a stir, especially from the popular class of 1-A. She navigates her tricky days filled with "accidental" injuries, crazy adventures, and the boys and girls from Class 1-A!Inspired by gaysony's Healer!Deku AU and Wolfy1289's Toshinori Meets Class 1-A
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Tokoyami Fumikage/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [listen here, sonny boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514810) by [mochibun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibun/pseuds/mochibun). 



# A Healer's Kiss

## 

### Chapter 1: One Special Letter

Sunlight streamed through the tall windows of the Shuzenji residence. Birds chirped outside while kids rode their bikes down the street, laughing and chattering among themselves.

(Y/n) perked up as she heard the mail being pushed through the slot at the front door. She padded down the hall and inspected the pile of letters.

"Junk... junk... junk... oh, a bill for dad... junk..."

She paused and stared at the last letter she flipped to.

A lovely cream letter was nicely sealed with a logo that (Y/n) instantly recognized.

"UA High!" she cried in amazement. She dumped the rest of the letters in the trash, save for the bill and the UA card. She skidded down the hall and nearly crashed into a door.

"Woah, slow down kiddo! What's got you all excited?" her dad asked from his seat at the dining room table.

(Y/n) waved the letter excitedly, then collapsed into the seat next to him.

"It's a letter from UA High!" she squealed. "Where grandma works!"

Her father ran a hand through his gray-streaked hair and sighed nervously.

"Well, go on, open it."

(Y/n) hands were trembling too hard to break the seal. Her father chuckled and took the letter gingerly from her hands.

The seal broke cleanly, and a small gray puck slid onto the table before them. It flashed to life and projected itself onto the wall before them. (Y/n) bounced excitedly until her father laid a gentle hand on her shoulder to settle her.

"Hello (Y/n) and (F/n)."

Recovery Girl smiled sweetly down at her son and granddaughter.

"I understand you applied for a spot at UA Highschool to be a hero. Unfortunately, you were unable to go through with the entrance exams and there are no more available spots in the hero course."

(Y/n) visibly wilted slightly, much to her father's dismay. He wrapped an arm around her and gave a comforting squeeze to her shoulder.

"However," the elderly woman continued and (Y/n)'s eyes lit up.

"I am getting on in my old age, and I need someone to carry on my work. If you were to attend UA, you would work under me as my apprentice and as a foreign exchange student. You would also work very closely with the hero course."

(Y/n) grinned wider, if that was even possible.

"And before you go and argue about this (F/n)," Recovery Girl began again. "Just know she'll be around pro heroes all day and be within the UA grounds the entire time. It would be foolish for a villain to try attacking a school full of heroes in training."

Her father bent his head in embarrassment a little.

"If you decide to attend UA, your living space will be taken care of and everything. You can send me a quick email to tell me your answer. But for now, be safe."

She smiled, and the projection switched off.

"Soooo...?" (Y/n) said innocently.

"So what?" her dad asked.

"So can I go? Please? You heard what grandma said! I'll be on school grounds surrounded by pro heroes all day! Nothing's going to happen to me! Please? And I can brush up on my Japanese! Ikemasu ka?" she begged.

Her father sighed, and ran his hand through his hair once more.

"Do you promise to stay out of trouble?"

"Yes!"

"And do everything grandma says?"

"Yes!"

"And stay away from boys?"

"Ye- wait, what?"

Her father looked at her sternly.

"You heard me, stay away from boys, and girls for that matter. You're going to UA to study, not to flirt. It's a yes, or you're not going."

(Y/n) sighed, but smiled.

"Alright, fine."

"That's my girl. Now, go text your grandma and tell her you'll be attending. I'll check what time the flights to Japan are."

"Wait, we're leaving now?" (Y/n) squawked.

"Yes? Would you like to wait?"

"Nope!"

(Y/n) bounded up the stairs to her room.

Her father's smile fell. His eyes drifted to the disc the message had been played from.

"Please keep her safe, mother."

~

(Y/n) slipped on her backpack as her flight was called. It was about 9:00 am in New York, 10:00 pm in Japan.

"I'll call everyday to make sure you're okay," her father reminded her.

"You don't have to call _every _day, dad," (Y/n) rolled her eyes, but smiled.__

____

"Fine. Every other day." he bargained.

____

"Cool. I'll call you when I land then." she promised.

____

"Oh, and don't forget to visit your mother too while you're there." he reminded her.

____

"I'll tell her you said hello." (Y/n) said.

____

__She gave her father a hug and a kiss goodbye and boarded the plane, and was finally off to Japan.__


	2. Chapter 2: Iida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which (Y/n) meets the resident stickler for the rules, Iida Tenya

# A Healer's Kiss

## 

### Chapter 2: Iida

(Y/n) landed the day after and her grandma had been there to greet her at the airport.

The young girl stepped off the plane, dragging her suitcases and duffel bags off the plane with her. She covered her yawn with a dainty hand and adjusted to the bright fluorescent lights leading down the hall. The wheels of her suitcase clicked every so often, matching the pace of her excitable heartbeat. She couldn't believe she was actually going to UA, the school of her dreams!

The hallway ended and she stepped out into the waiting area, scanning the crowd for a familiar face.

"(Y/n), dear!"

Her eyes lit up at the sight of her kindly grandma. Quickening her pace, she joined her family member in the crowd.

"Grandmother!" she exclaimed in perfect Japanese.

"Hello (Y/n)." her mentor smiled. "My, you've gotten taller since I last saw you!"

"Grandmother, you say that every time I see you." (Y/n) laughed as she bent down to give the elder a hug.

"Your other items should be shipped to the dorms soon, but for now just take your bags." Recovery Girl nodded at her protege's load. (Y/n) nodded astutely and slung the duffel bag over her shoulder.

People gawked and stared as the famous hero and her granddaughter walked past. A few fans came up and asked for autographs from the wizened healer. (Y/n)'s grandmother greeted everyone with a smile and offered them candy as they went on their way.

"Wow, you're so popular!" (Y/n) exclaimed.

"It's nothing dear." her grandmother smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

_I guess you get used to all the people gawking and staring,_ (Y/n) thought to herself as they exited the airport doors. _It makes me a little nervous to be in the center of attention sometimes!_

Her grandma hailed a cab and opened the trunk to let (Y/n) put her luggage inside. She struggled a little, but waved off her grandma and the driver away when they offered assistance.

"I'm fine, grandmother! Besides-" she grunted, shoving the last of her bags into the trunk. "If I'm going to be a hero, I need to be strong enough to help myself before I help others, right?"

She slammed the trunk shut and brushed a stray hair from her face. Her grandmother hid a smile as she turned to get the door.

_You have the heart of a good healer already (Y/n). I can't wait to watch you work at UA._

The cab engine purred to life and peeled away from the curb slowly. (Y/n) watched the natural scenery fly by and stifled another yawn. She brought her hand to her chin to prop herself up against the window.

"Did you take a nap on the plane?" her grandmother asked. (Y/n) grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, but only for a couple of hours. I was too excited to fall asleep because I kept thinking this was all a dream!" she laughed.

"I'll let you rest back at the dorms." her grandmother said, fixing her eyes on the road ahead. "Tomorrow you'll need to be at my office by 9:00 sharp for me to give you details of what your day will be like."

(Y/n) made an alarm for the next day at the mention of the meeting.

"You'll also have to do some studying during the day too. What are the three groups of muscles in your thighs?" she asked sharply, hoping to catch her apprentice off guard.

"Quadricepts, hamstrings, and the adductors," (Y/n) replied smartly back.

"Ah, I'm glad to see homeschooling has worked out. Excellent."

The conversation died and (Y/n) turned her attention back out the window. The young girl's eyelids fluttered and she struggled to stay awake. Soft music floated from the stereo and the hum of the car's engine tempted her to take a nap. Soon her head bobbed, her eyes closed, and she put her head against the window, pulled into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Recovery Girl watched her apprentice's battle with sleep and smiled in amusement.

"I'll wake you when we get there dear."

~

An alarm blared, making (Y/n)'s eyes snap open in surprise.

She bolted upright, her heart pounding and her eyes darting around the room scanning for danger. After a few moments of gathering her scattered and panicked thoughts, she realized it was the alarm she set for herself to meet her mentor in the school building.

(Y/n) breathed out a sigh of relief and smacked the button to turn it off. Murmuring to herself, she checked the time. 8:00.

She brought up her knees to her chest and hugged them, staring blankly at the tangled bedsheets around her legs. The suitcases and duffel bags lay unopened at the foot of the bed, waiting for her to choose her outfit for the day. The dorm room was barren for the most part, save for the low table in the center of the room and the lone Recovery Girl poster on the wall above her head.

Bits of her dream flashed in her head and she squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face in her knees.

Screams.

Gunshots.

Yelling.

The young healer gripped the sides of her head and wrapped locks of her long hair around her fingers.

"Peaceful thoughts, peaceful thoughts..."

~

Apparently, the thoughts had been so peaceful she had fallen back asleep with her knees hugged to her chest. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she craned her neck to check the time again.

"8:30?!"

(Y/n) scrambled out of bed, landing tangled in the sheets. She kicked her legs free and raced to the duffel bag, retrieving a wrinkled skirt in her favorite color and a tee-shirt with the marks of a faded band album. Grabbing her undergarments, she booked it to the elevator and rode it down to the communal bathrooms.

Running her hair under the sink and rubbing some shampoo in, she managed to dry and make it look at least presentable from the front with what little time she had.

Flailing her arms to balance herself, she yanked a sock up her leg and struggled to pull the shirt over her head.

Deciding to skip breakfast to save time, she hustled out the door, schoolbag slung across her back. The dorm door slammed behind her, scaring her into tripping down the front stairs. Her legs pumped back and forth as she ran towards the UA building, nervously checking the time. Trees raced past and so did many other students. She did her best to avoid crashing into others and shouted apologies to people she bumped into.

"Sorry!" she shouted to a boy with electric blond hair. He stared after her, combing through a black lightning bolt mark in his hair.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed, pushing through a redhead boy and a pink-haired alien girl.

"Coming through!" she called as she brushed past a male with blond hair in spikes.

"Watch it!" he snapped. (Y/n) couldn't stop to explain. She burst through the front doors and charged for the stairs. They never seemed to end.

Running up a dozen flights and skidding down halls, she paused to take a breath.

"Hah... hah..."

Her watched beeped, alerting her that it was now 8:45. That got her running again. She rounded a corner and collided with someone, landing on them as she fell.

"I-Im so sorry!" she cried, pushing herself up, her nose brushing against the stranger's. He looked dazed, adjusting his silver spectacles and smoothing down his navy blue hair. He shook his head and fixed the nurse with a disapproving stare. 

_Oh no!_ (Y/n) cringed inwardly. _First day and I already upset someone!_

(Y/n) linked an arm under his and helped him to his feet.

"Again, I am so sorry, but I am running very late..." she blabbered, starting to jog down the hall again.

"Stop!" the boy ordered in a stern voice.

(Y/n) nearly tripped over her shoelaces as she slowed her pace. Checking her watch once more, she hopped from one foot to the other nervously.

The boy approached her, his hands making wild chopping motions.

"It is against school rules to run in the halls! You could have injured yourself and others!" he addressed her quite sternly, shaking his head with his eyes closed. "And where is your uniform? You are required to wear one when on school campus to identify yourself as a student! Do you actually attend UA High-?"

"My apologies!" (Y/n) interrupted. "But I need to get to Recovery Girl's office! See, I'm her new assistant, and I need to be there by 9:00 sharp! Could you help me find it? Please?"

Iida finally looked up to study the girl's face and his heart stopped.

She stared back with big, hopeful, pleading (e/c) eyes. Her lower lip had a natural pout to it and her eyebrows knit together in worry. One of her delicate hands wrapped a lock of long (h/c) hair around her index finger out of nervousness.

_She's..._

Iida's thoughts were all colliding at once. The girl's surprisingly innocent features caught him off guard and he couldn't fathom what he was feeling at the moment.

_She's..._

He struggled to find the right word to describe the girl before him, watching a stray (h/c) strand fall over her eyes. She tucked it back behind her ear but it sprang out of place again. Iida's hand twitched momentarily, wanting to slowly brush the hair away from her face to study her more.

Then the realization hit him.

_She's... cute. Very cute. ___

____

He could hardly believe what his brain was telling him. Sure, he had some friends back in junior high that he recognized as having attractive features, but this girl...

____

She was cute to him. He had no other explanation for it.

____

"Uh- um, hello?"

____

Iida snapped out of his thoughts, remembering that the girl was still awaiting his answer.

____

"What? Oh yes, I can take you there. It's not too far away now, just a couple more flights and turns down the hallway. Just follow me."

____

He turned to hide the red blush spreading over his face and marched up the stairs towards Recovery Girl's office.

____

(Y/n) carried on, but she soon lagged behind him and feared he would leave her alone in the confusing halls.

____

"Hey! Please slow down!"

____

He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

____

_I forgot my quirk makes me walk faster! How inconsiderate!_ Iida mentally scolded himself.

____

"I'm sorry for being such a bother." (Y/n) fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "I don't mind being a little late if you need to get to class."

____

His frown trembled slightly, staring at the apologetic girl before him.

____

_I've only met her! I may be late to class! I cannot tarnish my attendance record!_

____

He considered the other option.

____

_But... it would be the right thing to help a fellow student in need. Maybe I can learn more about her. We could become friends!_

____

"If we're to get there quickly, let me assist you." he said rigidly, silently cursing himself for choosing a stranger over his attendance.

____

"Really? Thank you so much!" she cheered, taking his hands in her own. A metaphorical arrow struck Iida's heart. He was caught off guard by this girl's kind smile and sudden action. He froze.

____

"I-I can get you straight to her office, but I'll have to carry you. If you're alright with that- I mean-!" he stammered.

____

"Is that part of your quirk? You can go fast by carrying people? It's an odd one for sure..."

____

(Y/n)'s voice trailed off, watching Iida roll up his pant leg. She stared in awe as she caught sight of the powerful engines protruding from his calves.

____

"Wow! Are those your quirk?" she said in awe. "How much horsepower do you have? What's your top speed? Does it run on the same fuel as a car? If so, how do you refuel them?"

____

Her questions didn't help the already overwhelmed boy. He shook his head and grabbed the girl's shoulders to get her attention.

____

"We can discuss my quirk later. You said you needed to get to Recovery Girl's office quick, right?"

____

"Ah, yes, of course! I'm so sorry, I got... carried away!"

____

She giggled at her small joke and Iida paused, taking in her laugh.

____

It's a nice sound...

____

Iida scooped her legs up from under her, letting her fall back, supported by his other arm. His breath hitched and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Making sure she was secure, he activated his engines and took off down the hall.

____

(Y/n) let out a whoop of excitement as the wind rushed past her, accelerating her heart rate. She was pressed against Iida's chest and she narrowed her eyes to keep tears from forming. They arrived in front of the nurse's office, right on time. (Y/n) was set down gently by Iida, who made sure her feet touched the floor before letting go completely.

____

Recovery Girl glanced up from her paperwork and saw her protege talking with a student of 1-A outside the office door. The healer smiled and went back to organizing files, pretending not to notice the two.

____

"That was amazing!" (Y/n) cried, brushing down her windswept hair and fixing her new friend with a grin. Iida smiled back bashfully.

____

"It was no problem. Anything to help a fellow classmate."

____

(Y/n) giggled. "What about the, "no running in the halls" policy?"

____

He turned red.

____

"Well, sometimes rules can be bent for good reasons. You got here on time, didn't you?"

____

"And I thank you for that. Stop by the nurse's office again, I'd really like to know more about your quirk! It's incredibly fascinating!"

____

"You think so?"

____

"Yeah!" she gave a closed eyed smile before it faded into confusion. "What's you're name by the way? I got so caught up in the time I forgot to ask."

____

"Iida Tenya. You may call me Iida though."

____

"I'm Shuzenji (Y/n)." she held out her hand to shake. "And you should get to class too, so you won't be late!"

____

He shook her outstretched hand and checked the time.

____

"Five minutes!" he exclaimed. "I must go. I'll visit sometime later in the day!"

____

He waved as he backed away to run to class.

____

(Y/n) turned and knocked on the doorframe. She watched as her grandmother looked up from her paperwork with a smile.

____

"Ah, (Y/n), five minutes early. That's good." she stood up to meet her granddaughter. "Did you find everything alright?"

____

"Yes grandmother. I was helped by this nice boy with glasses and blue hair."

____

"Oh I've seen him before. He's in the hero course. Tenya Iida I think his name is," Recovery Girl said.

____

"He's in the hero course? Amazing!" (Y/n) chattered on. "Well he said he'd visit later and I could discuss his quirk a bit more! It would really help my notes!"

____

"You'll have plenty of time to do that later, dear. Now, did you eat a big breakfast?"

____

"Er..."

____

"Of course not." her grandmother waved a hand dismissively. (Y/n) stared in awe as her grandmother handed her a warm bowl of her favorite meal.

____

"Take some real food before you move onto the candy in the cupboard. You'll need your energy to heal people as they come in."

____

(Y/n) nodded and scarfed down the meal.

____

"After you've finished, I'll need your help to set up items for your desk. I'll ask Aizawa to lend me one of his students to help move boxes and things. You should go down into the school basement to find some supplies" she explained.

____

"Got it!" (Y/n) mumbled through a mouthful of food.

____

~ 

____

The bell rang and everyone in Class 1-A was seated quietly. But something was off. The class began muttering among themselves before realizing what it was.

____

"Where's Iida-kun?" Midoriya asked aloud.

____

"I don't care. I'm glad that extra isn't here to bother me though," Bakugo scoffed. "Some dumbass already ruined my morning by pushing past me at the gate."

____

The door slid open and Iida strode into the room.

____

"I apologize for interrupting everyone! I know that I am late, and I will not let it happen again!" he exclaimed.

____

"Sit down Iida." Aizawa sighed. He did so, embarrassed of his tardiness.

____

"Aizawa, may I borrow one of your students to help my assistant for a few minutes?" Recovery Girl's voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

____

"I volunteer to help out!" Iida's hand shot into the air.

____

"No, you've already wasted enough time. Shoji, go help Recovery Girl's new assistant. I'll write you a pass."

____

Iida lowered his hand, almost sadly as Shoji got up and left the class.

____


	3. Chapter 3: Shoji and Denki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) meets the school flirt and a silent but helpful friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it a bit difficult to write Denki's character in this chapter. He's the class flirt, and I assume he'd be really friendly with the reader, and I needed to go in depth with how the reader would react. I'll most likely change it in the future, and I hope I didn't make her too dumb haha. Well, enjoy!

# A Healer's Kiss

## 

### Chapter 3: Shoji and Denki

Shoji jogged down the stairs to the school storage room, keeping an eye out for Recovery Girl's assistant. He extended his arm with an ear as he heard the rustling of boxes and papers. 

A loud thump and a yelp from a few shelves down caught his attention. He walked towards the sound and stuck his head around a corner, seeing a girl with her back pressed against a shelf. A few boxes lay overturned, contents spilling onto the floor. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, surprising the girl again. 

"Oh, you must be here to help." she exhaled, her face lighting up as she met his gaze. She put a hand to her chest and tucked a hair behind her ear. "Yes, I'm fine, I accidentally dropped a few boxes." 

Shoji followed her outstretched finger to a shelf way over her head. The nurse had stacked more boxes to be able to reach the important items. 

She dropped to her knees to sort through the scattered files. The only light source were a few weak light bulbs from the ceiling, causing her to squint at the documents she went over. She froze and smacked her face with her palm. 

"Where are my manners? I'm Shuzenji (Y/n), I'm Recovery Girl's new assistant! It's nice to meet you!" she grinned, springing up to shake his hand. 

He lifted a tentacle with a mouth to greet her and returned the handshake. 

"Hello. I'm Shoji Mezo. What would you like me to carry?" 

(Y/n) didn't seem to hear him, as she was amazed by his quirk. Turning his hand over in her own, she moved her gaze to the other appendages. 

"Wow! That's super cool!" 

She walked all around him, inspecting every tentacle-arm individually. Shoji was overwhelmed with the questions she fired off at him, barely pausing to take a breath. 

"How do you create different body parts at the end of your tentacles? Can you grow more off of those? Are your arms naturally strong to have to carry the weight of all your arms and body parts at the same time? Does your mask have anything to do with your quirk? What about your legs, can you grow any appendages from your legs? This is so cool!" 

She finally stopped to take a breath, waving her hands around. Shoji looked very concerned. 

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never met many people with a mutant-type quirk!" she smiled, slipping her notebook out of her skirt pocket. 

"Is it all right if I ask you some really quick questions for research?" 

Shoji grinned under his mask, amused by the nurse's excitable demeanor. 

"How about I carry the boxes you need, and you can ask me questions along the way?" 

(Y/n) nodded, then paused thoughtfully. 

"I'd feel bad that you'd be carrying all the boxes. I can carry some too," she reached out for a box, but he lifted it into his arms. 

"It's alright, there's only two or three boxes. Besides, I'm strong enough to pick you up." 

(Y/n) yelped as her feet left the ground. Shoji wrapped an arm around her waist to demonstrate how easy the task would be. 

"Fascinating!" she cried, already jotting it down in her book. Shoji set her down gently and grabbed another box to carry upstairs. 

"No one's ever been this invested in learning about my quirk anyways." he added, stepping out into the hall 

(Y/n) thought it over. 

"Well alright then, question number one... can you grow more limbs off of the first set?" 

~ 

By the time they got to Recovery Girl's office, (Y/n) had filled up an entire page, saving room for small doodles of her new friend. 

Shoji set down the boxes on her desk, and finished answering her final question. (Y/n) bid him farewell as he left to go back to his class. 

"Thank you again for helping me! Stop by any time you need something, or if you want to just talk," (Y/n) beamed as she called after him. He nodded and waved as he strode out the office. 

"You took a little while to get back, so I started taking people in," her grandmother nodded towards the small line of people at the door. 

"Gah! I'll help right away!" 

(Y/n) took out a clipboard and set it up at the front desk for people to sign in. 

~ 

By the time lunch had come around, the whole school was buzzing with the news of Recovery Girl's new assistant. 

"She's so pretty!" 

"Her laugh is really cute too!" 

"She sneezes like a kitten, so cute!" 

"I cut my arm earlier from hero training, and I went to her office. She kissed it and a warm, tingly feeling ran through my body! I was healed instantly, it was amazing!" 

As soon as the news reached Denki's ears, his interest had piqued. 

"A cute new assistant? I gotta check her out!" 

The group behind him started talking again and he stalled in line, hoping to hear more about this mystery assistant. 

"They'll only accept you if you're injured though." 

"Maybe if I get a cut, I can go see her!" 

"She'll kiss it better too!" 

The people behind him high-fived each other and went to eat their lunch. 

"Idiots. I have a better plan." Denki grinned, and checked his low phone battery. 

He stepped out of line and used as much electricity he could to charge it, successfully short-circuiting his brain. 

Sero watched, unfazed. 

"Who's gonna take him now?" he asked. 

"Not it!" Mina and Kirishima shouted in sync. 

"Not it!" Sero blurted. He glanced over at Bakugo. 

"Well dude, looks like you-" 

The angry blond fixed his classmate with a glare, sending shivers down his spine. 

"Okay, looks like it's my turn." Sero mumbled, his shoulders slumping. He grabbed Kaminari by the collar and dragged his friend down to the nurse's office. 

~ 

"Hel...lo..." 

"Hell...o..." 

"Hello?" 

A bright light shone in Denki's eye, and he blinked irritably. 

"Oh I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were alright!" 

"I am now." he replied slowly, his vision clearing up. The face of a beautiful girl in a nurse's coat appeared before him, biting her lip nervously. 

"Again I'm really sorry. Do you remember how you got here? How did this happen?" 

"An angel..." he responded dumbly, sitting up in the bed. (Y/n) stifled a laugh and placed a hand on either side of his head, trying to ignore the blush growing on her cheeks. She tilted it back and forth, inspecting him carefully. 

"Follow my finger," she waved it in front of his face from side to side. 

"You're a pretty cute assistant." 

The blush on the nurse's face grew more obvious. 

"W-well, I've ruled out a concussion. Do you remember how you got here?" she repeated. 

"Well, I used too much of my quirk, and it short-circuited my brain. I don't remember getting here." 

"One of your classmates brought you here. Sero, I think his name was?" The nurse retrieved a clipboard from the bedside table and took a pen tucked behind her ear. "Your condition seems to have no long-term affects at the moment. I should be able to let you leave soon... Kaminari Denki." she murmured. "Call me Denki." he insisted. The nurse smiled. "I should be able to let you leave soon Denki." she corrected herself. "My name's Shuzenji (Y/n)." 

"Shuzenji, are you doing anything this Friday?" Kaminari asked suddenly. 

Patients in line and in the other hospital beds held their breaths, waiting for the answer. Many had their fingers crossed in hopes she would lie and say she had plans. Others hoped Denki's brain would spontaneously short-circuit, letting them swoop in and ask out the nurse.

(Y/n) furrowed her brows in thought. 

"Y'know, I've been asked if I'm busy after school a dozen times..." she began. Denki's smile faltered. Everyone in line looked on in hope.

"...but luckily for you, I'm not busy Friday." 

Denki's face lit up like he won the jackpot.

"Wanna go to the mall with me? I know an awesome arcade and some great restaurants." 

"It would be nice to take a break from my work, sure!" she smiled kindly. "Everyone's so nice here, I've already made so many friends." 

A metaphorical arrow stabbed Denki at the word "friend".

_I've been friendzoned..._

__

"E-Eh, well could I get your number?" he asked hopefully. "So we can talk beforehand?" 

__

"Of course!" (Y/n) jotted down her number, careful to make it legible enough for him to read. Denki nearly fainted when she handed him her number. 

__

_I got a cute girl's number!_

__

"You should get back to class now. You wouldn't want to miss vital hero training, would you?" (Y/n) ushered him off the bed and towards the door. "I hope I don't see you in here too often!" 

"No promises!" he exclaimed, exiting the office. 

__

"Oh- Be careful Denki!" (Y/n)'s brows knit together with concern. 

__

He grinned. 

__

"No promises!" he repeated, and disappeared down the hall. (Y/n) turned back to the line of patients. 

__

"Next please!"

__


	4. Chapter 4:Koda and Hagakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) comes across a shy friend and a bubbly invisible girl.

# A Healer's Kiss

## 

### Chapter 4:Koda and Hagakure

"Shuzenji-kun!"

(Y/n) looked up from her lunch with a mouth full of sushi.

Iida sped towards her, his arm chopping rigidly. The other students in line glared at him, angry he didn't wait to see the nurse like they did.

(Y/n) couldn't swallow her food quick enough, so she settled for giving her friend a wave and a smile with her cheeks stuffed. Iida stopped in his tracks at her gesture.

_She's like a hamster..._

(Y/n) finally managed to finish her bite and answer him.

"Hey Iida-kun! Do you need assistance?" she asked innocently, setting down her bento.

_Cute..._ Iida thought to himself. Shaking his head, he bowed stiffly.

"I apologize for interrupting your meal Shuzenji-kun, but is now a good time to drop by? You requested to know more about my quirk, correct?" he said firmly. The nurse's eyes lit up and her smile grew.

"W-we could have lunch together as well." he suggested, holding up his bagged lunch.

"Oh of course!" (Y/n) nodded, packing up her food and stacking it on her notebook. "Let's go!"

Iida felt his posture stiffen and his heart race as (Y/n) grabbed his hand.

"W-where are we going?" he asked as the nurse led him out of the office.

"Oh, well I didn't want to disturb my grandmother while she worked, so I figured we could eat somewhere else." she smiled with closed eyes. The expression faded and was replaced with a concerned look.

"Unless you would like to eat in the office?"

IIda studied the venomous looks the other students gave him and shivered.

"I suppose not."

The nurse hummed, leading him down the hall. As soon as they left, Recovery Girl piped up and addressed the downtrodden crowd.

"If you came her for the sole purpose of getting a look at my granddaughter, get out. I am here to help students who are hurt, not students with crushes." she ordered sternly. The crowd sensed the elder was not to be trifled with and dissipated with many sighs and the shuffling of feet.

~

(Y/n) hummed and swung her legs as she sat on a bench, admiring the trees and sunlight. Iida sat rather stiffly beside her, occasionally glancing over to watch her happily munch on her food.

"Shuzenji-kun..."

The nurse turned as her name was spoken, cocking her head to the side as Iida held out a can of orange juice.

"Would you like some? I got an extra from the vending machine."

She smiled, sending the butterflies in Iida's stomach into an uproar.

"Thanks Iida-kun. And you can just call me (Y/n)"

Iida's face gained a wobbly smile. (Y/n) hooked her finger under the tab and broke open the beverage.

"So what did you want to know about my quirk?" Iida asked, taking a sip of his drink. (Y/n) furrowed her brows in thought.

"How are your engines powered? If I'm correct, you need to refuel like a car, correct?"

Iida's shoulders relaxed and he opened his lunch.

"I drink orange juice often to fuel myself."

"Ah, fascinating." (Y/n) jotted down the facts the boy listed off to her.

Slowly Iida relaxed, smiling and dropping his shoulders around the nurse. He waited patiently as she filled her mouth with sushi before answering her question and she did the same. There was something so calming about (Y/n). Her smile? Her laugh? Iida didn't know, but he liked it..

He felt an irritating twitch as the bell rang, signaling to him to leave the nurse.

"I must go to class. Are you walking home after school?" he queried.

"Oh yes, but I live in the dorms on campus. It's really convenient." she smiled. Iida nodded, pursing his lips as to not frown.

"That's good. I hope to see you soon."

(Y/n) and Iida stood and parted ways, Iida taking one last glance at the nurse as he rounded the corner.

~

"Shuzenji-chan!"

"Hey, Shuzenji-chan!"

The nurse was startled by the crowd of people outside the nurse's office.

"Um, if you all need medical treatment, my grandmother is still working! I have to get back to my dorm." she waved apologetically, trying to push through the sea of people.

"Shuzenji-chan! Do you want to get cake with me?"

"O-oh, that sounds nice-"

"Shuzenji-chan, let's go get boba!"

"Um, I'd really like-"

"Shuzenji-chan, will you-"

"I'm really sorry everyone but I have to be somewhere right now!"

The nurse bowed sharply before running down the hall. The crowd followed, people still giving (Y/n) offers.

"Would you like me to carry your bag?"

"I can help you study for any tests!"

(Y/n)'s pace quickened until she was running down the hall. She saw an open door and slipped through, sliding it shut as the crowd pursued her.

The sound of footsteps passed and (Y/n) waited a few seconds, ear pressed to the door.

"What are you doing here?"

The nurse squeaked at a stranger's voice behind her.

"My apologies!" she bowed to the unknown person. "I was being followed by a crowd and I needed to lose them, and I saw your door was open-"

She stopped and took a moment to analyze the person.

"I've heard of you! You're... Class 1A's teacher! Eraserhead!" she snapped her fingers. The man regarded her tiredly, tilting his head back to administer eyedrops.

"You must be (Y/n). Your grandmother mentioned you would be attending UA." he said in a monotone voice.

"Y-yes, I transferred from America."

"Well, if anyone gives you trouble, come back here. I promised the old lady to make sure you would be kept out of trouble." he nodded. "You should be good to leave now."

(Y/n) bowed one last time before exiting the room.

~

(Y/n) crossed her legs and leaned back against a tree outside, tying the finishing knot in her flower crown. Adjusting it atop her head, she flipped open her notebook, creasing down Shoji's page over her knee. Pausing, she closed her eyes and smiled as a warm breeze swept past her face. The grass rustled under her and birds chirped in the boughs above her head.

Her mind drifted and her smile fell. She dropped her head, running her hands through her hair.

"Stop..."

Screams rang in her ears and gunshots echoed through her mind.

"No... stop... stop..."

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped as something soft brushed against her legs. She scrambled up, brushing her skirt down and dropping her notebook in the process.

A rabbit scurried into the bushes, frightened by the girl's sudden movement. (Y/n) put a hand to her chest to calm her beating heart and steady her shaky breaths.

"Hello..." she murmured, crouching down to eye level. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

The rabbits nose twitched and it pushed through the shrubs. (Y/n) smiled, reaching out a hand to show the bunny she meant no harm. It hopped forward, one ear falling over its eye.

"You are adorable." (Y/n) grinned, running her hand over the rabbit's soft fur. It nuzzled against her hand, becoming more comfortable around the nurse.

"Where did you come from?"

Hesitant footsteps approached, causing (Y/n) to look up. A tall boy towered over her, giving a small wave. His head grew into a peak and his mouth looked like it was carved into his face. His eyes flickered back and forth from the rabbit to (Y/n).

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked from her place on the ground. The boy tapped his fingers together nervously.

"Are you able to speak?"

Again, the boy said nothing.

"Would you like me to sign?" the nurse suggested. "I know a little bit of JSL."

His eyes grew wide.

**Hello. I am Shuzenji (Y/n)** , she signed. **You can call me (Y/n). Is this your rabbit?**

The boy's eyes lit up and he smiled. He began signing quickly and (Y/n) struggled to keep up.

"I'm sorry, could you do that again? Slower please?" she asked. The boy nodded apologetically and repeated the motions slower.

**My name is Koda Koji. I can hear you and I can speak, it just hurts my voice. That is part of my quirk.**

(Y/n) studied his movements closely, trying to decipher what he was signing.

"Your quirk? Can you speak to animals?" she asked.

Koda smiled excitedly.

**I can control animals with my voice, yes.**

"That is amazing." (Y/n) smiled. Koda reached out for his rabbit and picked it up with a surprisingly gentle touch.

"It was nice to meet you Koda. What class are you in?"

**Class 1-A.**

"Really? I met some of your classmates." she smiled. "I asked about some of their quirks too. Would you mind if I made some notes?"

Koda smiled and set his rabbit down to nibble on the grass. (Y/n) sat under the tree once more, now accompanied by a new friend.

~

"Thanks! It was nice to meet you Koda!" she waved goodbye to the quiet boy. She narrowed her eyes, putting the last detail on Koda's sketch when her stomach growled. She got up and snapped her notebook shut, striding back up the hill to UA.

Putting change in a vending machine outside, she got her favorite snack and drink. Flipping through her book, she was too engrossed in her notes to notice a pile of floating clothes she was about to sit on.

"Hey!"

(Y/n) jumped, spooked by the sudden outburst. The clothing stood up and dusted itself off.

"I'm so sorry!" (Y/n) sputtered. "I didn't see you- I mean realize you were there!"

She bowed apologetically.

"It's okay, that happens a lot," a feminine voice assured her. "Hey, I don't think we've met before. I'm Hagakure Toru!"

(Y/n) fumbled around in what seemed like open air before finally finding Hagakure's hand to shake.

"Shuzenji (Y/n). You can call me (Y/n), it would be easier. Again I'm really sorry, but your quirk is incredible! How can you see? Because I assume the light passes through your eyes to make them invisible too, which means they don't reflect off your cornea..."

Hagakure seemed to smile. (Y/n) sat down next to her.

"Well, I have more of a light manipulation quirk, I was just born invisible. I use the light to help me see, yet I stay invisible most of the time. I've thought of it as mostly a lame quirk, but I guess it could be useful for stealth missions! I could sneak up on people, and when they're not looking... hi-yah!"

Her uniform moved as Toru made a chopping motion with her invisible hand.

(Y/n) laughed.

"Hey, what class are you in?"

"Hm?" (Y/n) asked, slightly perplexed. "Oh, I'm not in any class, I'm Recovery Girl's new assistant! I'm training to be a medical hero, just like my grandma!"

"Oh, so you're the girl everyone's been talking about! The whole school has been buzzing with news today," Toru sighed. "It must be nice to have everyone fawning over you."

"I wasn't fawned over." (Y/n) scoffed lightly. "I'm sure everyone just wanted to greet a new student."

"Shuzenki..." Hagakure said, almost surprised by how dense this nurse was. "People don't just swing by the nurse's office to meet new students. They were all coming to the office to see you. Don't even try to deny it."

"They?"

"You know, cute guys! Ugh, I am so jealous." Hagakure leaned back on the bench.

"I don't think-" (Y/n) began before little hints popped up in her mind. Her face heated up with embarrassment.

"It's not- they just- I shouldn't assume-" she facepalmed. Hagakure pat her back reassuringly.

"It's okay. On the bright side, how many date offers did you get?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know, like cute guys asking you out. How many?" she leaned closer, and if (Y/n) could see her face, Hagakure would be grinning.

"Um I wasn't asked out exactly, but four guys asked me what I was doing after school..." she thought. "And this guy Kaminari asked if I wanted to hang out at the mall-"

"Seriously?!" Hagakure cried, startling the girl.

"Seriously what?" (Y/n) cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Hagakure waved her hand and (Y/n) felt the grin on the invisible girl's face grow.

"I'll let you figure that out yourself. It was nice to meet you Shuzenji, I hope to see you around!"

The invisible girl stood and stretched before jogging off. (Y/n) gave a confused wave after her before turning back to her book.


	5. Chapter 5:Sato, Momo, and Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) meets a baker, the class goddess, and her now most frequent patient.

# A Healer's Kiss

## 

### Sato, Midoriya, and Momo 

(Y/n) rushed out the door with all of her things balanced precariously in her arms. She had finally gotten a uniform which she had carefully washed the day before. When taking it out of the dryer, she did the best she could to iron out all the wrinkles to look presentable.

Nearly falling down the stairs again, she jogged to the school, eager for what the day would bring.

_Grandmother told me I was going to help the hero course today! I wonder what we'll be doing today!_

Her stomach interrupted her train of thought and growled loudly. Frowning, she bit into the toast she made for herself that morning, scarfing it down in four bites. She walked briskly past the trees at the entrance, the hunger in her stomach growing still.

_I should wait until I get to the office. It's not too long now._

She climbed the stairs to the office. Not able to ignore her appetite, she pouted and changed course to the cafeteria. A few students milled around the cafeteria, getting their free breakfast before heading to class. Many waved at the nurse as she made her way past.

"Hello Lunch Rush!" she greeted the pro, poking her head in the kitchen door. "If it's not too much trouble, could I have some breakfast? I skipped it this morning and I'm starting to regret it." 

"No problem!" Lunch Rush nodded, shuffling off to prepare a meal for her. 

"Thank you sir!" (Y/n) bowed. Not wanting to bother the sleepy crowd outside, she took a seat at an island in the middle of the room. She flipped open her book, twirling a mechanical pencil around her fingers as she tried to organize her thoughts. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she glanced over, seeing another student working around the kitchen as well. He was tall with black hair spiked up on his head. His most prominent feature (Y/n) noticed were his lips, oddly enough. 

(Y/n) watched in awe as he skillfully baked pastries and sweets of all kinds. From moving the whisking batter to loading something in the oven, (Y/n) felt this feeling of expertise hit her. 

_He really knows what he's doing_ , she mused. The other student felt her gaze on him as he worked an offered a wave when he passed by.

As he opened an oven, the smell of freshly baked cupcakes enveloped (Y/n)'s senses. Her mouth watered greatly and she wondered how long it would take Lunch Rush to prepare something sweet on the side of her breakfast. The boy continued around the kitchen, and (Y/n) felt the need to say something. 

"Those smell delicious." 

"Thanks." the boy said, looking up from his work. "While you're here, would you mind helping me put frosting on these?" he asked, pointing to another batch of cupcakes which had cooled off already. 

"Sure," (Y/n) smiled. "What would you like me to do?" 

He directed her to hold the icing bags as he poured the sweet mixture in. They snipped the edge and got to decorating. 

"So what's your quirk?" (Y/n) asked him as she applied a nice swirl to a cupcake. "Is there a reason you need this many treats." 

"I gain more strength by eating sugary foods," he replied, putting the finishing touches on the last one. "I usually eat raw sugar, but it doesn't hurt to put it into something a little more appetizing than straight sugar." 

"That's really cool! Do you have any drawbacks, like if you eat too much you'll get a stomachache or something? And how do you cope with the drawbacks?" (Y/n) pressed, her gaze fixed on her next cupcake. 

"Why're you asking?" he asked suspiciously. His tone wasn't harsh, but he seemed hesitant to answer any of (Y/n)'s questions. 

"I'm so sorry to pry! I'm Shuzenji (Y/n), Recovery Girl's new assistant, and I'm taking notes for the future." 

She held up her notebook, which was decorated in dozens of cute stickers and doodles. 

"Y'see, I wanted to take notes so I could figure out better treatments for patients when they come in. I understand and apologize if I overstepped!" 

He visibly relaxed. 

"I'm Sato Rikido. I get really drained after I consume a huge amount of sugar and the effects wear off. I just get really tired. I bake lots of sweets to help me throughout the day." 

(Y/n) scribbled down notes as he talked. The cupcakes were finished, and (Y/n) eyed her latest one. Sato chuckled at her hopeful face. 

"Go on, you can have one. You helped make them."

(Y/n) smiled gratefully and bit into the cake, admiring the fluffiness of the concoction.

"I'll make a note to keep some sugary foods on hand for you." 

Sato nodded in appreciation and went back to mixing some cookie dough. Lunch Rush served (Y/n) a steaming bowl of food and she scarfed it down enthusiastically. 

She and Sato continued chatting until the five minute warning bell rang, signalling to them to get moving. 

"Well it was nice to meet you! I hope I see you again!" 

(Y/n) waved and walked down to Recovery Girl's office. 

~ 

"Go Midoriya!" (Y/n) chanted, her fist pumping into the air. Bouncing in her seat excitedly, she looked over at her grandma, who looked even more wizened and aged from the light of the computer screen. 

"That's the boy I was telling you about," she sighed. "He breaks his bones every time he uses his quirk." 

"He doesn't look like it..." (Y/n) trailed off, knowing her grandma would go on a lecture about how looks could be deceiving. 

"No dear, just wait." 

(Y/n) obeyed, and was horrified. 

Class 1-A was participating in an obstacle course that day. At the end of the course, robots were sent to attack them while their guard was down. 

Midoriya had been doing great through the course so far, not using his quirk in the slightest. 

_Wow, his quirk must be really powerful for him to hold back for so long,_ (Y/n) mused. Midoriya came to the end of the course, facing off against the three-point robots like in the entrance exams. 

Bracing his wrist with his other hand, he flicked a finger and sent a shockwave through the arena. A few more emerged from the rubble, still able to fight. Midoriya repeated that tactic until he was out of fingers on one hand. 

(Y/n) watched him grimace before pulling his arm back to punch. It glowed a scarlet color and when his fist made contact with the last 'bots, they flew back, broken beyond repair at the moment. 

"Amazing!" (Y/n) gaped. Her eyes were drawn back to Midoriya and her expression faded from amazement to horror. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the monitor as she watched Midoriya crumpled to the ground, every bone in his arm broken. 

"Will he be okay?" she cried, clapping her hands over her mouth in shock. 

"Yes dear, we'll heal him once he wakes up and has more stamina," the old healer sighed, getting up from her seat. "Let's go wait for him in the nurse's office." 

(Y/n) watched the helper robots load Midoriya onto a stretcher before turning and following her grandmother out the door.

~ 

Midoriya blinked open his eyes. He sluggishly surveyed his surroundings, finding an IV drip hanging beside his bed. He was in the nurse's office. 

Again. 

"Oh you're finally awake!" 

He turned his tired gaze to find a beautiful girl in a nurse's coat standing over him. She smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

"You'll be pleased to hear that I've reset the bones in your arm and I gave you a couple painkillers to ease the healing process. I just needed you to wake up so I could properly heal you. But-" 

She frowned and hit him with a light chop on his head. 

"-that was incredibly reckless of you to do! Isn't there any way you can control you quirk so your bones won't break? You could have given yourself permanent damage pulling a stunt like that!" 

Midoriya looked dejectedly down at his arm, which was bound in a cast. 

"I know. I haven't learned too much about my quirk though, so it's really hard for me to control it at the moment. I hope I can learn in the future..." 

(Y/n)'s expression softened, the rest of her lecture dying in her throat. 

"Well, at least you're trying your best." she sniffed. "That's all that matters, I suppose. Oh and by the way, you friend Iida came by to drop off your things by your bed." 

The nurse gestured to his school bag with a pen.

"Hey, you're Recovery Girl's new assistant, right? I heard a lot of people talking about you around the school." Midoriya smiled. As soon as his words left his mouth, he backtracked as to not let his words be misconstrued by the attractive assistant.

"I-I mean I overheard people talking about you! It's not like I go around the school and- y-y'know, never mind." he laughed nervously.

 _Cute_ , (Y/n) heard herself think at his nervous ramblings.

"Really? I hope what you heard was accurate about me..." she smiled with closed eyes. Midoriya relaxed at her light, airy laugh. Recovery Girl's eyes flicked up from her work to watch the two students chatting.

 _Ah, young love_ , she mused, turning back to her work.

(Y/n) busied herself, reaching over to stop the IV drip and take it out of the boy's arm so she could focus on healing him. Once unhooking him, she began unwrapping the cast on his arms. She paused in concern as he winced from the pain.

"I'm sorry," she tensed, pulling her hands away from his injuries. He forced the grimace away and replaced it with a proud grin, reminiscent of a great hero. 

"It's alright! I've had this done before, so I can handle the pain. You're fine, really."

(Y/n) was perplexed, staring at Midoriya's confidant smile.

"You are truly _the_ strangest patient I've ever had." she shook her head with a grin.

"E-eh?"

(Y/n) snorted at his confusion. She still couldn't fathom how cheery his attitude was after breaking all his fingers _and_ his arm.

"I forgot to introduce myself!" Midoriya realized with a flustered face. "I'm Midoriya Izuku." 

He held out his other hand to shake. 

"Shuzenji (Y/n). You can call me (Y/n)." the nurse returned the handshake politely. "And I'm sorry to say this, but I already know about you Midoriya."

"Huh?"

"My grandmother is quite the gossip. Especially about students that break their arms just about every time they use their quirk." she hinted, cocking an eyebrow at him. His face flushed deeper with embarrassment.

"I guess I've had more than my fair share of time in here..." he chuckled. (Y/n) sighed and finished unwrapping his gauze. Inspecting his injuries, she tried to be gentle and quick as to not cause any more pain to her patient.

"Hnn... where did you come from to attend UA High?" Midoriya asked, gritting his teeth. (Y/n) got the hint to distract the boy by answering his questions.

"I transferred from America after my grandmother offered to let me be her apprentice." 

"Apprentice? Does that mean you have a- ow- healing quirk as well?" 

"Yes, I give patients a kiss to speed up the healing process." 

Midoriya nearly fainted at the thought of the cute nurse giving him a peck on the cheek. (Y/n) seemed to notice his discomfort and waved her hands worriedly. 

"I-I can also heal by placing my hands on someone and using my quirk like that! You don't have any facial injuries anyways, so you're fine! Well not yet, but- nevermind." 

"I wish I could write this down in my notebook." Midoriya frowned. 

"Eh?! You have a notebook too?" (Y/n) exclaimed, taking out her own and accidentally dropping his hands onto his lap. Midoriya fought back a squeak of pain. 

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I got too excited!" (Y/n) fretted. "Let me heal you now so we don't have that problem again." 

The nurse cleared her throat, bringing her hands to lay atop Midoriya's. His eyes widened in awe at the sight of the nurse's hair glowing. A soothing warm feeling washed over him, moving his gaze down to his arm where his bones snapped back into place and reformed. A tingly sensation prevented him from feeling pain in his arms, but he certainly didn't mind.

After a few seconds, (Y/n) let go. Midoriya's body returned to normal, and he tested out his arms. They moved up, down, and flexed quite nicely. (Y/n) nodded with certainty.

"Wow, good as new right away!" he remarked with a grin. (Y/n) smiled at the praise.

"Because it uses my energy instead of my patient's, I can heal people much faster." she explained. Midoriya scrambled to grab his notebook from his bag to write down this new information.

"Your notes are fascinating," (Y/n) remarked. "May I see?"

Midoriya paused mid-scribble and glanced down at his work.

"Um, sure, I don't see why not." he murmured awkwardly. He froze as (Y/n) sat on the edge of his bed and leaned closer.

"Interesting."

She glanced around the bare and empty nurse's office.

"If you don't mind, could we skim through your notes? They could help my treatment plans." (Y/n) asked. "Of course, that's only if you're comfortable with sharing."

Midoriya's shaky smile grew. Someone wanted to hear him talk about his notes! No one ever wanted to talk about hero statistics with him, regardless of gender. They avoided him due to Bakugo's bullying and his quirklessness. He had also been to shy to drop into hero conversations.

But now someone wanted to hear him talk- a _girl_ wanted to hear him talk, hear him ramble. Not only was she a girl, but she was a really pretty one at that.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, sparkles dancing in his eyes. "Let's start at the beginning..."

~

"Tokoyami's quirk is Dark Shadow," Midoriya explained, pointing to a section in his notes. (Y/n) leaned even closer to get a look at his sketches, her face nearly brushing against his chin. Midoriya flushed at their close proximity, catching a whiff of her fruity shampoo.

"H-He controls Dark Shadow and is able to shield himself or attack at long distances. The only drawback I've witnessed is it's weaker in sunlight."

"Well I'll keep that in mind," (Y/n) joked. She stood and helped him up. "Well, I think you're ready to go. I'll walk you out," 

As the boy stood as well, (Y/n) caught sight of a minuscule cut across his head.

"Oh, wait a second Midoriya." 

The freckled boy turned in confusion, only to be met with a peck on his forehead. The nurse pulled back, brushing a thumb over the injury and watched it hem together.

"There."

Midoriya nearly collapsed onto the floor. After processing what she had done, (Y/n)'s face also turned red.

"I-I'm sorry! It was natural or something! I-I saw my grandmother do it, and it was casual- it wasn't anything- I'm so sorry- It's how I treat all types of those injuries-"

Recovery Girl hid a smile, getting up to save her protégé.

"Midoriya, don't you have a class to get back to?" she asked, standing between the two.

"R-Right! I-I should get going! S-see you later! I mean- uh-" 

He awkwardly scrambled out the door. 

"Please be safe Izu-kun!" (Y/n) called down the hall after him. Her face was still flushed from the awkward encounter. Recovery Girl arched an eyebrow at her assistant, who waved sheepishly. 

"N-next please!" (Y/n) said, giving a shy smile to her next patient. 

~ 

(Y/n) hummed to herself as she browsed the library shelves. After school she took a trip to a local library, hoping to find some stories to entertain her on slow work days. 

She balanced her manga in one hand and a few chapter books in the other. As she was walking to check out her items, another book caught her eye. The cover art practically begged her to take it home and read it. 

Unfortunately, the book was on the top shelf, far out of her reach. (Y/n) stood on her tiptoes, stretching far above her head. When that didn't work, she added jumping to the equation. 

She tried a few more futile attempts to grab the storybook, but they all failed. 

Glancing around at the shelves nervously, she checked for anyone passing by. The library was especially quiet today with not many people around. 

(Y/n) set her stack of books down and placed an unsteady foot on top. Boosting herself up, she placed her other foot on the shelf and reached up again. Her fingertips brushed against the book this time, giving her hope. 

With a final push, she jumped up to grab the book, immediately regretting her decision as the tower of stories collapsed under her. She flailed her arms, bracing to hit the hard carpeted floor. 

A pair of arms caught and steadied her. She clung fiercely to her savior, feeling her face flush a cute pink. 

"Thank you! I'm sorry, I was just trying to get this book and I-" 

(Y/n)'s train of thought derailed as she studied the girl before her. She was tall and beautiful with her ebony hair bunched up into an elegant ponytail. She smiled kindly at (Y/n). 

Meanwhile, (Y/n)'s brain was going haywire. 

"I-I ha ha ha- you- thank you." she stammered. 

"You're quite welcome." the goddess smiled confusedly. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head?" 

(Y/n) sprang up, dusting herself off and hiding her face. 

"I'm so sorry, uh let me try this again." (Y/n) cleared her throat and held out her hand. "I'm Shuzenji (Y/n). You can call me (Y/n)." 

"Yaoyorozu Momo. It's nice to meet you." the girl accepted the handshake with a slender hand. 

"Thanks for catching me. I know it was kind of stupid to do that." (Y/n) laughed, gathering her books in her arms again. 

"It was no problem! Besides, I'm training to be a hero, so it's the right thing to do." Momo added. 

"You go to UA?" (Y/n) gawked. "I work there! I'm Recovery Girl's assistant." 

"I'm in Class 1-A." 

"Oh, I met a couple of your classmates already." (Y/n) shifted her books awkwardly. Momo watched her struggle for a second before using her quirk to make a bag. 

"Here." she held open the bag for (Y/n) to distribute her books into. 

"Thanks! You're quirk's really handy. How does it work?" 

"It's called Creation. I can make anything from the lipids in my body as long as I know the chemical makeup." she explained as they walked to the front desk. 

"Ah, that's so cool!" (Y/n) set her books on the checkout desk. "Is that why you have that book?" 

She pointed to the large book of items tucked under Momo's arm. 

"Yes, I have to study a lot to make tons of different things." 

(Y/n) jotted notes down as they both walked out the library. 

"That's incredible." she nodded. "I have to get back to my dorm, it was so nice to meet you!" 

"Goodbye (Y/n)." 

They parted ways not long after and (Y/n) waved off her new friend. 


	6. Chapter 6: Ojiro, Bakugo, and Tokoyami

# A Healer's Kiss

## 

### Chapter 6: Ojiro, Bakugo, and Tokoyami 

"Umph!"

A bo staff twirled expertly from one hand to another. (Y/n) panted, staring at the training dummy before her.

"Dammit! Agh, why can't I get this right?" she growled, clearly frustrated and ready to break her bamboo stick over her knee.

Gripping the bo staff tightly in her dominant hand, she began the move again. She came to the training room on school campus to practice her fighting moves. (Y/n) was determined that if she would be a healer, she would also need to protect and defend both herself and others.

"Your footing is wrong." a voice rang out through the room.

(Y/n) turned, a hot and sweaty mess, to see who answered her (almost) rhetorical question.

"You can't take off like that, you'll land incorrectly and butcher your attack."

A boy in a clean white training gi stood behind her, arms crossed. His soft yellow hair was brushed neatly, swept out of his face. A powerful tail twitched behind him, occasionally ruffling the fur on the end.

"Why don't you show me how it's done, then," (Y/n) said, too tired to add a sarcastic tone to her voice. She tossed the bamboo staff and it clattered uselessly against the ground before him.

He picked it up and twirled it aimlessly as (Y/n) went to go sit down. Once she was out of the way, he began.

In a flash, he pounced from his spot and did the movements that (Y/n) was trying to perfect for ages. He finished and all the training dummies were on the ground surrounding him.

Silence.

Then...

"Woah! That was awesome! Where did your learn that? I was trying to get it down for ages!"

The boy turned to (Y/n) and smiled. His wagged involuntarily from her compliment.

"My family taught me self-defense for my hero training. They knew that my quirk wouldn't be much help out on the field, so they helped me." the boy explained. "What about you? I've been here for a few minutes, and you're pretty well trained yourself."

"I've been taking classes since I was ten," (Y/n) admitted. "I've been slacking a little recently, but I haven't been able to train much because I haven't found anyone to spar with."

"I could spar with you."

(Y/n) looked up in surprise.

"Really? That would be so cool! And it would help a lot. Thanks so much... uh..."

"Mashirao. Mashirao Ojiro."

"I'm Shuzenji (Y/n), or just (Y/n). I work in the nurse's office. Oh, and speaking of that..."

She checked her watch and bent down to scribble something down on a scrap paper.

"I've gotta go. Here's my number so we can plan meetups!"

She handed him a note and skipped off to shower and find Recovery Girl.

(Y/n) looked over at the front entrance of the school, where there was a huge crowd of reporters

"Jeez, these guys are like vultures, finding whatever they can sink into to turn into a story," (Y/n) grumbled.

A female reporter caught her eye and called out to her.

"Oop, that's my cue to go," she said aloud, ignoring the entire crowd now calling out to her.

~

(Y/n) hummed cheerfully as she filed paperwork during lunch. It was one of the few moments she had to herself, protected from students faking their injuries by her grandmother's death stare.

Alarms rang out throughout the school, causing the nurse to flinch. Memories bubbled to the surface and she swallowed thickly, begging it to leave her be.

"What-What's wrong grandma?" she stammered, looking to the older healer for guidance. A grimace passed the wizened lips of her grandmother, yet the old woman remained calm.

"There's been a breach of security. If everyone is rushing to get out the door, there may be some students being trampled. We should go check." her grandmother responded, taking her walking cane. (Y/n) threw on her coat and followed her grandmother's brisk pace.

When they reached the hallway before the cafeteria, it was a stampede. Students were indeed trampling each other, running back and forth, and causing mayhem in general. Students pushed past (Y/n) in the halls, forcing her back and slamming her into the wall.

"(Y/n)!" her grandmother helped her up. She winced and cradled her arm.

"I'm alright grandmother. This place is a war zone!" she remarked, side-stepping another student booking it down the hall.

Craning her neck over the crowd (as best as she could), she tried to calm everyone in the cafeteria. A loud thump startled her. She craned her neck again to see if anyone had been injured so far. The crowd quieted down, all of their gazes turn up to the ceiling.

"Please stop panicking! It is just the press outside!" Iida's voice rang out through the halls. "We should handle this like true UA students! Walk back in a calm and orderly fashion!"

Everyone seemed to quiet down as they realized it was true. (Y/n) took this chance to make an announcement.

"If anyone has been hurt or injured in any way, please come to the nurse's office now! Recovery Girl and I will happily help."

Everyone's heads practically whipped around and the crowd turned on (Y/n). They quickly crowded around the two healers, blocking them in. (Y/n) fought to control her breathing in close quarters. Bodies shoved each other, clamoring to be healed by the young assistant. The din grew louder and (Y/n) fought the urge to clamp her hands over her ears. Tears welled up in her eyes and she took a step back.

"Heal me first Shuzenji!"

_Too noisy._

"No me!"

_Please...Too loud._

"I'm more injured! Look! I was trampled"

_Too loud, too loud, too loud, too-_

"Everyone please! Give them some space!"

(Y/n) felt someone step in front of her, blocking the crowd with open arms. She recognized the stern voice of Iida and her shoulders relaxed. She reminded herself that she was safe, back at school and with her friends and family.

"Alright, that's enough!" Recovery Girl snapped. "If you've had a _serious_ injury or have been hurt by the crowd, please go wait for us in our office! We're no use to anyone out here surrounded by you all!"

The crowd murmured in embarrassment, and shuffled along to the nurse's office. "... thank you grandmother..." Iida tensed up and a blush spread along his face as (Y/n) pressed her palms against his back to peek her head over his shoulder.

_So close!_

Her light breath tickled his ear and the flowery scent of her shampoo filled his senses. She was so small, so gentle. To prevent embarrassing himself, he turned to (Y/n) to see if she needed any more assistance.

"Thank you Iida." she croaked. Clearing her throat she looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." he smiled.

"What about you? You hit the wall pretty hard." (Y/n) asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." he dismissed the thought. After seeing (Y/n)'s concerned expression, he added-

"I-I used to run into walls when I was little- trying to get used to my quirk I mean!" he stammered. The image of little Iida hitting a wall because he couldn't stop was amusing to (Y/n) and she snorted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just-" she tried to hold in her laughter once again and failed, causing Iida to burn a bright red.

"Okay, okay, I'm fine." she exhaled, still giggling. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. I should get to the office. See you later."

He waved as she turned and disappeared around the corner.

~

"And that should do it!" (Y/n) said tiredly. Even though many of the injuries were minor, (Y/n) still wanted to help everyone with a little healing. It drained her energy though, and she was struggling not to slump over in her chair and sleep.

"Next please!"

The door to the office slammed open, nearly splintering the wood. Many people- including (Y/n)- jumped at the sudden bang. A boy with spiky blond hair and a scowl strolled into the office, cutting past everyone in line. No one dared speak up.

Katsuki Bakugo.

"Oi nurse. Fix my damn wrists." he ordered, shoving his hands into her face. "I've been training all afternoon just waiting for this stupid line to die down."

"Alright, I'd be happy to do that, but there's still a line-" 

I need to get healed _now_ , damn nurse."

(Y/n) pursed her lips as she helped another student get up and leave the room.

"My _name_ is Shuzenji (Y/n)-"

"I don't give a shit." Bakugo rolled his eyes. "My damn wrists are aching! Can't you do something?"

(Y/n)'s eye twitched.

" _There's a line_ "

"It'll take two damn seconds-"

The snappy nurse rounded on him, a glare on her face rivaling her grandmother's.

"I have been nothing but polite and kind to you since you strolled in here, acing like you own the place." she snarled. "Not everything is about you, y'know. I'm dealing with about twenty more patients that have worse injuries than your stupid wrists! On top of that I am extremely tired from today, not to mention the horde of reporters outside causing a damn riot! So you..."

She poked a finger at his chest.

"... Are going to sit down, and. Wait. Your. Turn."

With each syllable, she jabbed a finger at his chest, backing him up until he tripped over and fell into a vacant seat.

As she turned away, Katsuki became aware of a shocked and surprised expression had slid onto his face.

"The hell do you think you are?!" he recovered quickly and sprang up from the seat, grabbing the nurse's shoulder forcefully. "Hey! You think you're better than me? Don't ignore me- agh!"

He cried in pain as (Y/n) twisted his wrist. She was so quick he didn't realize she moved until pain shot up his arm. Bakugo fell to one knee with a grimace. (Y/n)'s expression was calm and collected, but fire burned in her steady gaze.

" _Don't_ grab me. I said wait."

"Like hell I am!"

"Bakugo, I will have to ask you to leave if you continue disrupting my assistant's work." Recovery Girl remarked sternly. Not wanting any trouble with the elderly healer, the boy ground his teeth and relaxed. The nurse's iron grip loosened around his wrist and she stepped back, allowing him to slouch in his seat with a scowl.

Internally, (Y/n) was screaming.

_Oh my god, what did I just do? He's definitely going to kill me later. Maybe I can start a new life. Should I move back to America? It's not too late..._

(Y/n) flinched as Bakugo spoke.

"Tch, I thought you were a nurse. Don't they take some stupid promise not to cause harm?"

"I am, but I will use force if necessary to keep myself and others safe." her tone was still harsh as she finished wrapping the gauze of another student's injury.

"Hah? What the hell's that mean?!"

(Y/n) bit her lip, deflecting the topic of conversation onto something she figured the explosive boy would find more interest in.

"I've heard a lot about you, Katsuki Bakugo. You've got quite the temper and quite the ego."

He growled. Before he could snap back, she was called to another student. Bakugo watched her leave.

No one had talked to him like that before. Wherever he walked in middle school, people heaped praise upon praise upon him. Not that it mattered. He wouldn't believe any of it. And whenever people tried to talk back to him, a few explosions would set them straight. Tch, this nurse was lucky he was so tired from training. Besides, she wasn't worth fighting.

He glanced over at the tired girl standing over a couple of patients.

There was something else bothering him, bubbling under the surface. People usually cowered and agreed with what he said after he threatened him, but (Y/n)...

He watched her smile kindly at the two before administering a kiss to each of their cheeks, healing up matching bruises. The gesture made him scowl.

(Y/n) said what she wanted, unafraid of what consequences she might face from him. It was like she had faced much worse than the angry blond.

_As if_ , Bakugo snorted arrogantly. _She looks like she had never been in a fight before_.

His gaze dragged down her body, pausing to study her surprisingly athletic build. Her legs may not be long, but they were taut and strong. Bakugo could see that in the way she walked. So confidant and sure-footed.

And her eyes. Behind those lay a deep sadness, hidden away from the untrained eye. Everything was topped off with her stupidly cheery demeanor, reminding him of Kirishima, another stupid extra.

(Y/n) caught him watching her and gave a small wave. Bakugo's face lit up with embarrassment and he scowled back. He should've stopped staring.

Yet his vermilion eyes never left the nurse.

~

"Hey Bakugo?"

His head snapped up, meeting (Y/n)'s gaze.

"I can heal your wrists now."

He held out both of his hands, waiting expectantly for her to heal them. She took a breath and sighed tiredly.

"I need you to tell me where the pain is," she explained with surprising gentleness. "I need to touch it directly to heal it."

Bakugo's lip curled in annoyance, but he jabbed a finger along his forearms. (Y/n) nodded and thanked him, pulling up a chair to focus on her patient.

"Don't worry, you're protected under doctor-patient confidentiality." she joked. "I won't tell anyone that the great and powerful Bakugo Katsuki gets hurt."

The blond's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. (Y/n)'s smile turned wry, slowly examining his forearms with great care.

"Why won't you hurry up and heal me? I already showed you where the damn thing hurts!" Bakugo asked in annoyance. (Y/n)'s lips twitched upwards, stifling a smile and she reminded him she needed to be thorough with her findings.

After being satisfied with her examination, she turned his wrists over again. Clasping her hands around Bakugo's wrists, she closed her eyes and channeled her energy into healing the strained muscles. Bakugo pretended not to notice a shiver run down his spine.

A glow emitted from (Y/n)'s hands and her eyes lit up a soft colored hue. The tingly feeling spread through Bakugo's body, putting him strangely at ease. The aches in his arms faded more with each second the healer held them. He watched her closely to try and prolong the moment. 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Her hands left his arms, and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

She immediately slumped over in her seat, eyes rolling back into her head. Bakugo lunged to catch her instinctively.

"Oi nurse! I'm not your damn pillow-"

"Shhh...too loud..." she murmured breathlessly, pressing a gentle finger to the blond's lips. Bakugo's eyes widened at her fatigued state.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he heard her whisper softly. "I'm really tired... and I get irritated easily... I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you."

Bakugo only grunted, leaning the nurse on a spare hospital bed. She weakly crawled onto the bed, curling up and staring at Bakugo through half-lidded eyes.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly..."

An angry tic mark grew on Bakugo's head.

"Like hell-"

(Y/n) giggled drunkly.

"I know, I know, "you're too skilled to get hurt"..."

Bakugo scowled at her teasing tone. He stood up to leave, catching the nurse's stare once again.

"I'm really sorry..."

"S'fine." Bakugo shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. He put on a snarl and stalked back to the door, scaring everyone out of his way. Reaching out for the door, he hesitated. He opened his mouth to say something to the nearly unconscious nurse, but decided against it.

The door opening and closing was the last thing (Y/n) registered.

~

(Y/n) checked the fridge in her dorm, her stomach empty after a long day of work. After the whole thing earlier with Bakugo, she had passed out from exhaustion in the office, taking up an extra hospital bed. Recovery Girl wanted to scold her protégé for falling asleep in the middle of healing, but seeing as she did such a good job for most of the week, she let it slide.

Scanning the shelves, (Y/n)'s lips curled downwards into a slight frown. Cursing to herself, she remembered being too tired the previous day to restock the fridge.

"Damn... there's nothing to eat."

Her eyes lingered on the clock in the kitchen, calculating how much time it would take for her to get to the store and back.

_If I leave now and don't stay for too long, I can be back by the time the sun would set. This may be near a hero school, but I'm not taking any chances..._

Retrieving a long coat from her room, she tucked her phone and student ID in the pockets before slipping out the door. Strolling down the street, she nodded at people walking by, getting a polite nod in return.

She found the nearest grocery store and stepped inside, inhaling sharply at the cold blast of air when the doors slid open. Retrieving her needed items (and maybe a few sweet snacks), she paid and left the store.

She miscalculated when the sun would set, seeing as the sky had already taken on a deep purple glow. Unconsciously, she quickened her pace. A cool breeze whipped through the neighborhood, sending shivers down the nurse's spine. She pulled her jacket closer and continued her walk home. The nurse hummed to herself, unaware of the danger she would be in a few seconds later.

An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach and she stopped, listening to her surroundings. Bushes rustled, and another shiver ran down her spine. (Y/n)'s ears perked up, listening for another alarming sound.

"H-hello?"

Her voice was small and shaky. The night was silent.

When she convinced herself it was the wind, she continued her walk home. She had made it to the edge of the park when a startling screech erupted from the foliage.

The nurse froze in her tracks

A creature burst out of the bushes and let out a mighty screech. Its glowing yellow eyes paralyzed (Y/n) where she stood.

"Run!"

She finally noticed this shadow creature was attached to a boy with a bird's head.

"Tokoyami?" (Y/n) exclaimed.

"Get out of here! I can't control them!"

Dark Shadow brought its claws crashing down on either side of (Y/n). Her mind was racing, trying to remember what Midoriya said.

_It's weaker in the sunlight..._

(Y/n)'s eyes lit up. 

She ran and propelled herself over Dark Shadow's head. Using her quirk, (Y/n)'s hands, hair, and eyes glowed a powerful (f/c). Energy charged through her and her body temperature rose dramatically. The bright light was enough to startle Dark Shadow, making him shrink back to his smaller form.

(Y/n)'s hands dropped to her side and she landed clumsily on her feet. The familiar wave of fatigue washed over her and she bent over to rest her hands on her knees. The world spun dizzily around her. Her eyelids felt heavy and she fought the urge to lay down and sleep on the welcoming pavement.

Tokoyami eyed the nurse with distrust and a hint of surprise.

"How did you know that would work?"

Tokoyami's voice echoed in (Y/n)'s mind. She struggled to focus on the boy's question, eyelids growing heavier.

"Well... I didn't..." she admitted between breaths. "I can heal people, and it sends a warm sensation through their body... so I thought... with enough energy... it could mimic sunlight... by discharging enough..."

"Are you alright?" Tokoyami asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. The girl nearly collapsed at the excess weight.

"I need to sleep. I already passed out once today from overuse of my quirk." she said, her voice light and breathy. She staggered as she tried to stand upright. Her body swayed precariously and she leaned against her classmate. Tokoyami of course, held her up by the shoulders. His eyes narrowed in concern and Dark Shadow tried rising out to see what caused his worry. He kept them hidden, not wanting to alarm the nurse any more than he already had.

Dark Shadow was not happy, straining to see what the situation was.

_Stay hidden. Don't scare her._ , Tokoyami ordered mentally. The creature stopped their efforts, going to sulk in some hidden area.

"My groceries..." (Y/n) groaned, staring at the bags that were toppled over in the scuffle. She took a minute before attempting to stand on her own, luckily having enough energy to do so.

"My apologies for causing you such troubles," Tokoyami winced at the mess. "I'll help carry them to your dorm and make sure you get back alright."

(Y/n) gave him a tired smile and blinked lethargically.

"Thank you Tokoyami."

"It's no problem..."

"Shuzenji (Y/n). Just call me (Y/n)..."

Tokoyami gathered the scattered groceries and straightened up, beginning down the street. (Y/n) trailed listlessly behind him, falling further behind with every step.

Tokoyami looked over his shoulder and stopped mid-stride to wait for the girl. She blinked slowly, giving a sheepish grin to the feathered boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm just finding it hard to keep up." she yawned. Tokoyami reluctantly let Dark Shadow appear and handed them the groceries. The wispy creature watched with interest as their host approached the nurse again.

"Give me your arm."

(Y/n) turned her sluggish gaze to her classmate, slowly reaching out an elbow for him to link. He slipped an arm under hers and guided her along. They walked together down the street as the streetlights flicked on. A smile graced the tired girl's lips as she watched the lights flick on in the buildings on the horizon. (Y/n) turned to Tokoyami as they reached the front door of the dorms.

"Thank you again for walking me back. I'll admit I did feel better having someone with me."

"Really? I assumed that after that scare, you would have declined my offer to walk you home." Tokoyami blinked in surprise.

"No, no, you offered to walk me back to make up for scaring me. I accept your apology." she smiled. Sluggishly, she fumbled with her keys and unlocked the dorms.

The vast doors swung open, revealing the spacious common room and the kitchen. The nurse reached against the wall and flipped the switch, flooding the common room with light. (Y/n) led Tokoyami inside and he placed the bags gently on the counter.

The nurse watched as his sharp gaze studied the room.

"This is the dorm I'm staying in. It was designed for more than one student, but I'm the only one living here so far." she gave a close-eyed smile. Tokoyami nodded in understanding before walking back to the front doors.

"Do you want a snack before you leave? I've got plenty to spare." she offered, reaching into her groceries to give him a gift for escorting her home. Tokoyami cocked his head, considering, before glancing back at something behind him.

"Not at the moment. I believe there is someone who wishes to say something."

A small voice hissed at Tokoyami, clearly not wanting to confront the nurse.

"Get out and apologize. _Now._."

"Fine."

(Y/n) stared in wonder at the tiny Dark Shadow perched on Tokoyami's shoulder.

"Fascinating..." she murmured, leaning closer. Tokoyami's statue-esque personality faltered at the close proximity of the nurse. He fought the urge to step back and settled for straightening his posture, not meeting (Y/n)'s eyes. Dark Shadow glanced at their host before staring back at (Y/n).

"Sorry about earlier." the shadow said in a flat, uncaring voice.

"That's alright. It's just the way you function, right?" (Y/n) smiled, patting the fowl's wispy head. It responded with surprise, soon relaxing into her touch.

The nurse grinned, striding to the kitchen and scooping up an apple from the counter. Tossing it back and forth from each hand, her mouth twitched into a smile

"Here, catch."

Tokoyami reacted quickly, snatching the fruit from the air. He stared at the snack before turning his gaze to the kitchen where she stood.

"Have a safe trip home. I'll see you at school again, right?"

Tokoyami paused before nodding and passing the fruit to Dark Shadow. The creature took the food greedily and devoured the apple.

"Correct. I wish you a good nights rest."

"And the same to you, Tokoyami."

"Goodnight, (Y/n)." Dark Shadow piped up from behind their host. (Y/n)'s lips curled into a smile before nodding at the creature.

"Goodnight Dark Shadow."

The door clicked shut behind Tokoyami and he began his walk home.

"She's... nice." Dark Shadow announced decidedly after a pause. Tokoyami glanced back at the dorm and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"I suppose you're correct."


End file.
